Mission
by Okvi
Summary: Misi dimana Neku tiba-tiba harus terbangun dengan baju yang berbeda.


Fandom: TWEWY

Rate: PG-13

Warning: _Cross-dressing. Semi-game_

* * *

TWEWY with Wonderland Twist

Minggu ke-dua. Berpasangan dengan Joshua.

Neku terbangun di terminal bus bagian barat. Dilihatnya Joshua masih tertidur di halte yang ada di sebelahnya. Ketika Neku berusaha untuk duduk, dia tersadar kalau baju yang dia pakai berubah. Dia juga tidak merasakan headphone yang biasanya berada di telinganya. Ketika dia memegang atas kepalanya, dia merasakan adanya sesuatu terbuat dari kain. Buru-buru Neku berlari menuju bus yang sedang parkir untuk bercermin dan matanya terbelalak melihat pantulan bayangannya.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Joshua terbangun. Dia duduk dan menengok ke arah suara "Apa ini, tidak mungkin!" dan dilihatnya Neku(sepertinya?)yang berbicara sendiri di depan kaca bus.

"Hei, Neku.."Neku berbalik memandang Joshua. Joshua langsung terdiam. Dia lalu berdiri. "Heheheh Neku, pakaian apa yang kamu pakai itu?"

Neku terlihat depresi. Wajahnya agak pucat tapi dia melototi Joshua. "Aku tidak tahu..." Dia memakai gaun terusan yang berwarna biru dengan celemek putih dan mengenakan pita yang berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai sepatu untuk anak perempuan yang juga berwarna hitam dengan kaus kaki panjang. Rambut pendek orange-nya kini menjadi terlihat lebih mencolok. "Kenapa kamu tetap memakai pakaianmu?"

"Ah... entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena kamu cocok memakai gaun, Neku..." Joshua tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Neku berbunyi. Dia mengeluarkan teleponnya dari saku gaunnya. Dibukanya email yang dia terima dan dibacanya.

"Pergilah ke tempat patung Hachiko berada. Tangkap _noise_ nomor Z. Jangan biarkan waktu hilang.

"Kamu memiliki waktu 90 menit. Gagal, dan kamu akan dihapus"

-_The Reapers_"

-_END_-

* * *

_Jungle Boomer noise _nomor 23 muncul. Neku yang masih kesal langsung menghancurkan _noise_ itu. Gaunnya berkibar ketika bertarung. Joshua yang memperhatikan Neku hanya memegang dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Hm..."

Ketika di belakangnya muncul _noise_ nomor 20 _Trassh Mink. _Tanpa berbalik, Joshua menjatuhkan sebuah sepeda di atas _noise_ itu._  
_

Setelah mereka mengalahkan semua _noise _tanpa melakukan _fusion_, mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana patung Hachiko berada.

"Apa maksudnya _noise_ nomor Z?" Joshua berjalan sambil melirik Neku yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali memakai baju milikku..." Neku menendang kaleng kosong yang ditemukannya ke bak sampah.

"Ah, Neku. Tapi kamu terlihat manis memakai gaun itu.." Neku langsung berbalik ingin marah tetapi Joshua sedang tidak memandangnya. Dia memencet tombol di teleponnya. "Hm... melihat tiba-tiba kamu berganti pakaian, bisa dibilang ini mungkin berhubungan dengan misi kali ini." Joshua lalu memperlihatkan teleponnya kepada Neku. " Tahu cerita_ Alice in Wonderland?_"

Neku melihat gambar yang ada di telepon Joshua dan sadar kalau baju yang tengah dipakainya mirip dengan gambar yang dipakai oleh tokoh Alice.

"Yea, aku tahu cerita itu." Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dan berdiri di dekat patung.

"Mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini." Joshua memainkan teleponnya lagi. Neku hanya berdiri terdiam.

Tak berapa lama mucul beberapa _noise_ seperti _Shrew Wave_ dan _J Popguin_. Neku dan Joshua langsung bersiaga. Ketika _J Popguin_ meluncur untuk menyerang Joshua, Neku mengeluarkan kekuatan pin miliknya. Dia menggerakkan papan tanda untuk menghadang arah luncuran, Joshua lalu menjatuhkan lemari pendingin. "Bagus Neku." dan menjatuhkan benda lain bertubi-tubi. Neku hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai menyerang _Shrew Wave._

_Shrew Wave _menghindar dengan membuat lubang dan masuk ke dalam. Neku melirik kiri kanan untuk melihat dimana kira-kira _noise_ itu akan muncul. Terdengar retakan di sebelah kanan Neku dan keluarlah _Shrew Wave_ yang berusaha menyerang Neku. Neku melompat menghindar dan mengeluarkan dinding api untuk membakarnya._  
_

Joshua yang telah mengalahkan _J Popguin_melihat _noise_ lain keluar dri lubang yang di buat oleh _Shrew Wave_. Dia belum pernah melihat _noise_ itu. Bentuk _noise_ itu mirip seekor kelinci yang berwarna putih. 'Hm... kelinci putih di cerita Alice. Mungkinkah-' Joshua mulai menjatuhkan sebuah barang tetapi _noise_ itu sama sekali tidak terluka. "Menarik." Joshua lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Diperhatikan _noise_ itu. 'Tangkap, berarti.'

Joshua mengeluarkan teleponnya. Dia kemudian membidik _noise_ itu. "Bilang _cheese_~"

CLICK'

* * *

"Uh... kau.."

"Aku?" Joshua sedang duduk.

"Aku?"

"Ini menakutkan." Neku menunjuk kearah Joshua atau lebih tepatnya diatas kepala Joshua."Dimana kau mendapatkannya? dan itu menirukan ucapanmu..."

"Hm.."

"Hm.."

"Kenapa hm?" Neku memijit keningnya. Dia sudah merindukan headphonenya. Paling tidak dia bisa mendengarkan musik dan menghalau suara disekitarnya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, karena misi ini mungkin berhubungan dengan cerita itu.." Joshua berhenti berbicara dan kata-katanya tidak ditiru. "Mungkin dia hanya bisa menirukan sesuatu yang pendek?"

"Oh, aku berterimakasih untuk itu." Neku berpura-pura menghelai nafas lega padahal dia masih merasa kesal.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. "Karena _noise_ ini mirip kelinci dalam cerita Alice, aku menangkapnya."

"Jadi apakah misi kali ini selesai?" Neku melihat baju yang dipakainya masih sama.

"Spertinya belum. kita belum menemukan Jangan biarkan waktu hilang." Joshua membuka teleponnya lagi. "Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan jam yang biasanya dibawa oleh kelinci dalam cerita itu."

"Jadi, kita harus ke toko yang menjual jam..."

"Shibu." Mereka berdua bicara bersamaan.

"Shibu." _Noise_ yang Joshua beri nama _White Rabbit_ dan Neku tidak peduli itu menirukan.

* * *

Neku dan Joshua telah berada di depan pertokoan di Shibu.

"Ah.. mungkin mereka ingin membuat kita miskin dengan memberi misi seperti ini." Joshua menepuk dua kali_ noise_ yang masih berada diatas kepalanya.

Mereka masuk ke Pegaso Atelier. Neku milihat barang yang ada. Harga jam yang ada disana hampir diatas 450.000 yen. Tetapi tidak ada jam bertuliskan _quest_. Mereka kemudian pergi menuju Bel Airplane dan menemukan jam yang dicari, Untuk mendapatkannya, mereka membutuhkan:

-_Tektite: 3x_

_-Adamantite: 5x_

_-Rare Metal: 10x_

_-Rabbit Pin: 1x_

'Aku punya semua kecuali yang terakhir.' Neku mengingat-ingat benda apa saja yang tengah diperolehnya._  
_

Mereka berdua masih melihat-lihat. Gadis penjaga toko menjadi ragu dan bertanya dalam hati dimana orang tua mereka._  
_

"Ah... kami akan kembali lagi nanti." Joshua mengangguk ke arah penjaga toko. Penjaga itu tersenyum.

'Tentu saja barang-barang disini tidak mungkin dapat mereka beli dengan uang saku mereka.' "Sampai jumpa lagi dan terimakasih!" Dia mengangguk.

Joshua dan Neku kini berada di depan bangunan toko.

"Dimana kita dapat pin ini?" Neku tiba-tiba mengerti, "Mungkin yang dimaksud _noise_ yang ada di kepalamu."

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi bagaimana mengubah _noise_ menjadi _pin_?"  
"Iya juga."

"Mungkin kalau ada _pin_ kosong dan kita bisa memasukkan _noise_ ini."

"Tapi _pin_ kosong yang ada hanya _fusion_ _pin_." Neku menggaruk pipinya. "Kita bisa mencobanya?"

Joshua dan Neku lalu melakukan _fusion _dan benar juga. _Noise_ itu berubah menjadi sebuah pin. Diambilnya pin itu dan dipandanginya.

"Sampai jumpa _White Rabbit_." Joshua terlihat agak sedih. Neku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wow, tak aku sangka akan berhasil." Neku terlihat senang. "Sekarang yang kita perlukan hanya kembali kedalam dan membeli jam itu." Neku melihat telepon miliknya. Kita masih mempunyai waktu 10 menit.

"Yah," belum sempat Joshua meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Joshua merasa tangan kirinya terasa sakit. Dilihatnya muncul _tiga Alterna Wolf_ dan dua _2-step Boomer_. Darah merembes dari lengan ke bajunya. Ternyata salah satu _Alterna Wolf_ telah menyerangnya tanpa dia ketahui.

"JOSHUA!" Neku berusaha memegang tangan Joshua tetapi _2-step Boomer_ menendang Neku sehingga terjatuh kesamping.

"NEKU" Joshua melempar pin dan terjatuh di dekat Neku. Neku langsung mengambilnya. "Cepat masuk dan beli jam itu. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Joshua walau dengan satu tangan masih bisa melawan para noise.

"Tapi!"

"NEKU!"

Dengan berat hati, Neku langsung berlari masuk.

* * *

Hari Berikutnya.

Mereka berdua melakukan misi selanjutnya.

"Hei, sebelum pergi ke AMX, belikan aku hamburger." Mereka lalu masuk ke Sunshine Stationside. Joshua duduk di dekat kaca melihat keluar. Neku berdiri terdiam di dekatnya sambil menatap Joshua. Sadar ada sepasang mata menatapnya, Joshua berbalik. "Hm, ada apa?"

Neku menggelengkan kepala" Tidak." Neku menatap lengan Joshua dan dapat melihat ada perban ada disana. "Tidak apa." dan berjalan menuju ke antrian.

Fin.

Terimakasih telah membaca. Silahkan review jika cerita ini lumayan, hehe.


End file.
